


Baby Boy Blue

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [49]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Italian May Parker, M/M, Secret Missions, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: May Parker isn't just an aunt. She's a parent to both her kid, and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Harley Keener & May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Baby Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i was asked for May Parker content and I adore May Parker  
> prompt: "Would it help if I stayed?"

“Hello?”

_“May?”_

“Hey Harley, what’s going on?”

_“I, um. Are you busy?”_

She looked at the clock, and then at her to-do list. “Not really. Are you alright?”

_“Um, no. Not really.”_

“Wanna come over? I bought ice cream yesterday.”

~~~

Her teenager was on the couch. Well, not her teenager. Her teenager was on a top-secret spy mission somewhere she wasn’t allowed to know about. 

This was her teenager’s boyfriend. 

She deposited a bowl of ice cream in his lap and mussed up his hair a little before sitting down next to him. “Peter can’t eat mint chip anymore. He’s allergic.”

Harley nodded. “I know. I don’t even buy it for myself anymore.”

“I only buy it when he’s gone.”

“When’s he supposed to be back?”

May sighed. “Up to another two weeks. It’s weird not having him around.”

“Would it help if I stayed?” If she didn’t know any better, she would have guessed his tone was joking. 

She knew better. “If you want to stay the night, I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind you borrowing his clothes.”

He looked at her with a tired smile. “Thanks.”

“C’mere.” She took the bowl from his hands and set it on the coffee table before pulling him into a hug. 

That must have been his breaking point. His shoulders shook with light sobs. “Shhh. You’re okay. Let it out, kiddo.”

They stayed like that for a few moments until Harley’s breathing slowed and there was a wet patch on May’s sweater. She hummed a lullaby she remembered until he lifted his head. 

“‘M sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.” There was a box of tissues next to the lamp. “Sometimes you just need a good cry.”

His eyes were rimmed with red. “I still feel dumb though.”

“Crying is never dumb. I don’t know who taught you crying was dumb, but I’d like a few words with them and if they haven’t cried at least twice by the end of the conversation I haven’t done my job.”

Harley let out something close to a laugh and nudged her. “You’re a good mom.”

“I try.”

“What were you humming?” he asked. “Your voice is nice.”

“That’s sweet. So is Peter’s if you can ever get him distracted enough to let that side out.”

“Noted.” He looked delighted at the news. 

“The song was an old Italian lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was sad. I don’t know the title, and the words escape me most days, but I can carry the tune.”

“Oh. Pretty.” He leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“You tired?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“If you want to sleep out here you can. It might be a little cold, but you can grab a sweater from his room. And I’ll put on shitty TV that we can fall asleep to.”

He got up and stretched a little before walking towards Peter’s room. May flipped on the TV and found something mindless to watch and turned the volume on how. 

Harley came back wearing one of Peter’s old Midtown sweaters. The bright blue one that he’s gotten a size too big by accident. It fit Harley perfectly. 

She held up a blanket and he put his head back down on her shoulder. “What’re we watching?”

“Looks like _Friends_ reruns.”

“M’kay.”

“Rest, kiddo. You need it.”

He was asleep in minutes having passed out at some point between Ross yelling and Phoebe singing. It wasn’t long before May passed out too. 

~~~

Thank _god_ some criminals were so fucking dumb. Peter dragged himself up the stairs of his apartment building, just happy to be back in New York after so long. He’d considered going back to the Tower to see Harley, but it was really late and honestly, he’d sell his soul to sleep in his own bed right now. The elevator was busted, which kind of sucked, but no one was out right now, so the stairs were quiet. 

He unlocked the door and stepped quietly into the apartment in case May was asleep. Sure enough, he saw her head slumped on the back of the couch. 

What he saw next caused him to make a noise in the back of his throat. Harley was tucked in next to May wearing one of his old sweatshirts. 

Peter made a split second decision as he looked between his family and his room. He switched into a pair of pajamas, but his bed could wait one more night. 

Harley didn’t even wake up when he snuggled up to him on the couch. He just pulled Peter closer in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
